


Our Storms Don't Last Forever

by jqueen17



Category: Phan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqueen17/pseuds/jqueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil never knew that roommates could turn into best friends. They also never expected it. To add onto that, they never thought they would feel things for each other that both didn’t know if they even wanted.<br/>But life (and love) is like a storm; unexpected, unpredictable, and leaving you in wonder in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new with the chapters; any of you who have read my previous fanfics, which do you like better, oneshots or long chapter fics? Let me know, please! Please enjoy and I'll try to update regularly!:)

Chapter One

Dan   
'We are each our own natural disaster. Our personalities reflect certain phenomenons that cannot be explained, and if they can, by analytical scientists that don't usually see the beauty within the chaos.  
But I see people as colours. As beautiful messes of chaos and bright flashes of light and deep, ominous swirling hues of coolness or angry warm shades of absolute stunning quality. Color is my way of describing things, instead of generalizations. Specific detail is the only way I know how to get my point across, and I like to see the different combinations of colours I see in different individuals.  
It defines ‘individual’ quite nicely.'

When I was nineteen and graduated year twelve, my parents hadn’t made it a secret that they wanted me to study law or medicine. So I’d chosen law, and as side courses I chose English Literature and Art. A nicely balanced combination,pleasing to my parents, laid back, and creative; a great combination for me. But I hadn't expected, out of all the surprises of my first two quarters,a roommate in my new flat. Hell,I hadn’t even expected a new flat. It wasn't necessarily a problem, but I liked my privacy and personal space and it would be odd to share that with a perfect stranger.  
And perfect he was.  
My initial impression of my flat mate was that he was punctual, a thing that I most certainly was not. The door was unlocked when I began moving stuff into the flat, and as I set down my first round of random crap from my university dorm, a man stuck his head around the corner of what I figured was the hallway leading to the bedrooms, grinning at me. He literally glowed, a deep blue in his eyes so soft that his musical, heavily accented voice clashed with them, coming at me in bursts of bright yellow and gold tones.  
“Hi. I'm Phil-you must be Daniel.”  
He walked into the lounge, coming right up to me and sticking his hand out. I shook it semi-awkwardly, smiling at his beaming, radiating grin.  
“Dan,” I corrected, and he nodded, glancing around me at the bags I had carried up the fifty thousand flights of stairs so far.  
“Where's the rest of your things?”  
Northern. That’s what his accent was. I quite liked it, actually-it fit his character.  
“Downstairs. I borrowed my friend PJ’s car to drive from the dorms.”  
Phil turned on his heel, walking right out the front door without a word. I followed him in confusion, all the way down to PJ’s car, where he grabbed as many things as he could carry and headed back inside.  
“Hey, you really don't have to…”  
Phil left me without a response, and I smiled, shaking my head and grabbing the rest of my stuff from the car. I was slightly out of breath when I reached the top of the stairs (black spots could have literally been dotting my vision, I was that out of shape), and Phil was already making tea.  
“Take a rest, mate. Any tea preferences?”  
I sat at the kitchen bar, watching him bubble around the kitchen like a mini-sun. “Nope. Thank you, for helping me and for making tea.”  
He waved me off, and I felt warm, basking in his endless chatter of yellow and occasionally orange tones, and I listened to the colours more than his words.  
“So what are you studying?”  
I realized he'd asked a question a few beats too late, hurrying to respond.  
“Um, English Lit and Art. You?”  
“English Lit as well.”  
My eyebrows flicked up briefly at the coincidence, and the thought that I could actually write about Phil flashed across my mind. But that was silly; I'd just met him.  
He slid a mug of tea to me, smiling as he sat across from me.  
“You're shy.”  
I blew on my tea absentmindedly, glancing up at him briefly. I was afraid if I looked at him for any longer than that I would find myself staring.  
“Not shy, necessarily. Just quiet. Not to mention I just met you.”  
“I just met you and I haven't shut up.”  
I laughed, and he smiled when I did, his eyes lighting up.  
“You have dimples.”  
I nodded, slightly amused by his statement. “And you notice things.”  
His grin made it harder for me to breathe, so I looked away, focusing on my tea. We sat in silence for awhile after that, but it wasn't uncomfortable; more like comforting. The silence must have bothered Phil, however, as he felt the need to break it after about ten minutes.  
“Do you want to choose your room? I've looked at both, and I really don't mind which one I get.”  
I took a sip of my coffee, thinking about it. “You showed up first; it's your choice, I suppose.”  
Phil bit his bottom lip, hesitating. “No...I really don't mind. Go on ahead.”  
I gave up, doing as he said and inspecting both rooms. One was clearly my favorite; it had a window facing the street and I could already see myself rearranging the furniture.  
“Do you think I could have this one? It's fine if you want it, though.”  
This was the awkwardness of having a roommate; the I-don’t-know-you-so-I’m-going-to-be-as-polite-as-possible situations like these. But if Phil noticed the awkwardness, it didn't bother him, because he grinned like he was absolutely fine with having the obviously inferior room.  
“Go right ahead! Noisy traffic sounds keep me awake, anyways.”  
I shrugged, accepting his kindness and thanking him, again. He waved me off, again, and we began assembling our rooms. It took the majority of the afternoon, but by the time we were finished, it actually resembled something like a home. There were some blank spaces around the house, of course, but time would allow us to fill them.   
I decided to take a break from folding clothes at about seven, and was surprised to find Phil already done.  
“You're finished this fast?” I asked incredulously, and Phil picked up the phone, nodding and holding a finger up to tell me to pause. A few seconds later he covered the speaker on the phone, looking back to me.  
“What pizza do you like?”  
“Pineapple.”  
He grinned before giving the entire order-my pineapple pizza, his meatlovers with extra Canadian bacon, and a two liter soda with some bread sticks on the side-to the pizza place. After he hung up, he gestured for me to follow him down the hall, and I was amazed by the decor of his room. It reflected his bright, bubbly personality, with the blue and green bedspread and the cat posters hanging on the walls, the room littered with random knickknacks and quite a few potted plants.  
“Wow.”  
He chuckled, closing the door. “I don't care about messes or disorganization, as you can tell, so setting things up is honestly just dumping a box of stuff wherever I feel the need to. How’s your room looking?”  
I opened my door, right beside his, and his eyebrows went up. “So you like symmetry and tidiness. Fantastic; we'll balance each other well.”  
For some reason that made me laugh, probably because I could already see that we did. We were really different, I could tell, despite having just met him that day. But I didn't think we'd fight as much as a lot of people who were complete opposites did, most likely because Phil seemed too nice to fight with and I had no intention of being rude.  
We'd just have to see, I guessed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's POV

Chapter Two

Phil  
I hadn’t expected my roommate to be so… well, he just wasn’t what I’d expected. I don’t really even know what I expected, but it wasn’t… him.   
There was something about him that drew me in, made me want to talk to him and make him smile and laugh. He had an aura of mysteriousness and depth, and I wanted to know so much more about him, but I felt like I’d come on too strong already. So I made small talk during dinner, not really anything important, and Dan seemed to relax as we got to know each other a little better.   
We were sitting at the bar, since we didn’t have a lot of furniture yet, but we were angled towards each other so we could talk.  
“So what do you like?”  
Dan seemed slightly thrown off by the question, and I smiled to put him at ease.   
“Well, let’s see. The colour black, obviously. Llamas. Anime. Kanye West. And yeah, that about sums me up.”  
I couldn’t help laughing at the Kanye West part, and Dan grinned, seeming unashamed. “And yourself?”  
I stopped laughing long enough to respond, which was a huge accomplishment. “Colour, of any sort. Lions. Muse. And yeah, that about sums me up.”  
Dan smirked as I copied his answer style, but studied me curiously. “Muse, huh?”  
I nodded, and he grinned, dimples appearing and disappearing in a flash. “Great, you won't care if I blare it through the walls at 3 A.M.”  
“I wouldn’t go THAT far…”  
We laughed and talked some more, and before we knew it the clock I had hung on the wall earlier that day read 11:34.  
“Wow, it’s late. Do you have classes tomorrow?”  
Dan shook his head, studying the clock as well, with a touch more intensity than necessary. I didn’t wonder about it for too long, because he started talking, holding all of my attention effortlessly.  
“I start mine in two days. When do yours start?”  
Dan began cleaning the mess we'd made, almost unconsciously, still keeping eye contact with me as I spoke.  
“I think the first of mine start tomorrow afternoon.”  
Dan made a sound of understanding, wiping down the counter.  
“You really are a clean freak, aren’t you?”  
Dan paused his flurry of activity to glance up at me, flushing. “Oh. No, not really, I just… Sorry.”  
I felt awful for embarrassing him, and he seemed so uncomfortable that I got up and began helping him, smiling at him when he gave me a questioning look.  
“You're perfectly fine! Maybe I’ll pick up your habits.”  
Dan smirked at the counter, his face returning to its normal color. We cleaned in silence until the kitchen was spotless, and although Dan looked wide awake, I couldn’t repress my yawns.  
“You should probably head to bed,” Dan suggested, after one of my yawns lasted for a good thirty seconds. I nodded, waving at him before I went into my room, leaving the door open. I could hear him wandering around for a little while after I'd laid down, and then the flat was silent, and I drifted off into a deep sleep.  
I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised to find Dan passed out on the couch that morning, his laptop on his lap and still open, the screen black. I stood for a solid minute, wondering if I should wake him up, and if I did, how to go about doing so. I'd never had a roommate before, so this was actually really awkward. I decided to wake him up, gently tapping his shoulder in a first attempt. He didn't respond. So I shook his shoulder slightly, again with no response. I finally gave a sharp push to his arm, firmly saying “Dan!”, and his eyes blinked open. They were so wide and frantic, shifting to random spots on my face so fast it was dizzying. I managed to smile, which stilled his chaotic eyes, and he smiled back sleepily.  
“How long were you up?” I asked softly. Dan blinked a few times, moving his finger over the touchpad of his laptop and squinting at the time.  
“Oh. I guess not too long ago; fell asleep around four, maybe?”  
I did a double take. It was seven AM. “Go to sleep, then!”  
Dan shrugged, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. “Nah, it’s cool. Do it all the time.”  
I shook my head in disapproval, chuckling to myself as I went into the kitchen to make some coffee. It seemed like we’d both need it this morning.  
I heard the shower start running a few minutes later, and about ten minutes later, Dan joined me at the kitchen counter. I swallowed a laugh at his hair, which he didn’t seem to realize was curling in every direction. When he saw my face, however, he immediately ran a hand over it and dropped his head onto the counter.  
“Oh, yeah. Forgot to warn you about the hobbit hair.”  
I snickered, coughing to try and cover my laughter up. “It’s, um, not too bad. Makes you look… younger.”  
Dan gave a halfhearted glare before shrugging, a small smile tugging at his lips, although he refused to let it fully form. “I look like an ungroomed shih tzu.”  
And after that I couldn’t hold my laughter back anymore, and Dan couldn’t hold back his grin once I’d started laughing. I had to struggle not to stare, because when he smiled it was as if the entire room lit up with his face. I hadn’t realized how unhappy he looked when he was frowning until he really smiled, and it made me want to know what was making him so sad. After we’d composed ourselves, I asked, “So what do you draw and write about?”  
Dan looked taken aback by my sudden curiosity, but was only flustered for a moment before responding. “Oh, um, I don’t really know yet. I just recently decided to major in law with those as minors.”  
I blinked, surprised. “You’re studying law?”  
He winced, nodding. “Uh, yeah. It’s not important.”  
I thought it most definitely was, but decided not to press him further. He clearly felt uncomfortable talking about it, so I tried to steer the conversation somewhere lighter, somewhere that would make him smile again.  
“Maybe you could draw me sometime.”  
A brief flash of a genuine smile before it transformed into a smirk and an eye roll. “If I’m even any good,” he huffed, and I laughed, and his dimples flashed once again. I had to leave for my classes before long, and waved to Dan before heading out the door.  
My classes were the same as last quarter, but I had switched my major focus to poetry. Very free-form and meaningful, very me. Our first assignment was to create a poem about someone that intrigued us, and I thought, Dan intrigues me. I shook the thought of writing about him out of my head, since I barely even knew him. But after a few minutes the thought came back. Someone who intrigues us. Someone we don’t know everything about.   
Eh, why not. Might be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken so long to upload, but I hope it was worth it!:)


End file.
